


Embarrassing Parents?

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: It is a school dance, parents invited also. Merlin and Arthur, knowing how they were at her age, and don't want to embarrass their daughter Abigail, they make that promise. But when the music starts, can Merlin and Arthur keep their promise? And does Abi agree with her friends that they would be embarrassed if it was their parents?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Embarrassing Parents?

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of while listening to singer Pink

Merlin walked up to his husband and stood in front of him, blocking the blonds view of himself in the mirror. "Now remember." Merlin said as he adjusted Arthur's tie.

"I know, I know." Arthur sighed. "No embarrassing our daughter tonight at this school dance. If she talks to boys or if one even smiles at her I am not to threaten them or stand and listen to all they talk about and step in when I hear something I don't like."

"Good."

"Can we even dance?"

Merlin laughed. "Slow dance yes. I am guessing if we dance how we normally do it will embarrass her."

"Okay I will behave and promise I will leave our daughter alone to have a good time with her friends, even if she is laughing and talking with boys..."

"If?"

Arthur chuckled. "At some point, Abi will go outside with her friends, when she does. I want a dance."

"Slow dance?"

"No Merlin. How we dance. Abi and her friends will be outside so they won't see us."

Merlin took a deep breath. "Okay. But the second I see Abi or one of her friends walks back in, we stop."

Arthur smiled and kissed the tip of his husbands nose. "Thank you."

* * *

It was one hour later and they were at the dance. Merlin was surprised as he hadn't had to warn Arthur once. They had hired a limo to taker Abi and six of her friends to the dance and they would follow after, letting her meet up with everyone first.

"It makes you wonder, who is the parent and who is the child." Arthur sighed.

"Why?"

"Look around Merlin, not one adult has got up and danced. Have they all been warned by their child not to? Not all parents dancing is embarrassing." Arthur looked across the dance floor at his daughter and saw her laughing with her friends before they all turned and headed outside. He turned back to his husband. "They have gone outside. You made me a deal Merlin."

Merlin laughed just as a song by Pink started. "Who doesn't like a bit of pink."

Arthur laughed and got up and walked around to Merlin and held his hand out. "Exactly! Come on. Dance time!"

Merlin laughed and took Arthur's hand, smiling as the blond was in front of him, dancing as he made his way to the dance floor, his hand over his shoulder as he led Merlin along with him. He started to dance as he walked, joining in with his husband. Seeing other parents watching them, Merlin just gave a cheeky grin as Arthur raised his hand and brought it back round to his front, Merlin dancing as he walked around Arthur and was now facing him.

Arthur took both of Merlin's hands in his and laughed with him as they both started to dance, shaking their hips and arse, stepping back and forth as they danced, their joint hands moving back and forth, raising high above their heads as they twisted their bodies.

"Oh my god! That is so embarrassing! Someone's parents are dancing! I am so glad it isn't mine!"

Abigail turned at her friend Danielle's voice and her, along with her friends looked inside and Abi saw her parents, the only ones on the dance floor, Pink playing in the background. She couldn't help but smile. They did promise not to embarrass her and she was actually surprised they just sat at their table all night, they hadn't even walked over to her, they let her talk and laugh and dance with her friends.

"Someone didn't warn their parents not to embarrass them!" Danielle scoffed. 

Abigail frowned and looked at her friend. "What is embarrassing? They are dancing, they are laughing and enjoying themselves." She slowly started to walk back inside, her friends following her, her parents were that carried away dancing and laughing, they didn't even notice her walk back inside. They had obviously waited for her to leave to have a little dance.

Arthur, keeping hold of Merlin's hands, interlaced their fingers and twisted and shook his hips with Merlin, both of them dancing back and forth, their heads shaking from side to side before nodding their heads. Letting go of one of Merlin's hands, Arthur lifted the still one joined hand high and moved it in a circle as Merlin danced around Arthur.

"He is actually dancing around him like he is a pole!" Danielle sneered.

Abigail turned sharply at her. "You want a slap?"

"What is your problem?"

"You calling my parents!"

"They are your parents? Is that why we were never invited to your house? In case we found out you had two fathers?"

"No. I didn't let you come to my house because I found out who your father was. But your father knows who my parents are. Why do you think he didn't come tonight? He knew my parents were here."

Louise stepped forwards. "Your parents know Valiant?"

Abigail laughed. "Oh do they know him! You see my parents will come to wherever I want them to be, even if it means running into people they have had a bad past with. Your father won't even come near this place, he hasn't put you first or he would be here. And you call my parents embarrassing? That is nothing to what your father is."

Arthur and Merlin looked when they heard "father, dad!" and smiled when they saw Abigail dancing towards them. They both held out their free arm and Arthur winked at his daughter when she held her hands out and joined hands with them.

Abigail laced her fingers with her father and dad and laughed as she started to dance with them, nodding her head, and twisting from side to side as she moved her feet back and forth.

"You are not embarrassed by us dancing then?" Merlin asked as he spun his daughter with the hand he held her with.

Abigail spun and then joined hands with her father once more. "Do I look embarrassed?" she said just as the song finished and she moved forwards and accepted the hug, both her parents pulled her in to.

_**The end** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
